Amayui Castle Meister:FAQs
Q - How do I work out what damage I do in an attack? A - There are two types of attacks, magic and physical. A physical attack pits the attackers STR value against the opponents CON value. For example, if I have a STR value of 80 and I attack someone with a CON of 40, I will do 40 points of damage per hit. Magic attacks use INT as the attack value and RES as the defense value, so if I have an INT of 100 and I attack an enemy with a RES of 60, I will do 40 points of damage. Double damage occurs if you land a critical, which is dependent on your luck value along with skills that improve your criticals and / or items that you can equip. You can view your opponent's stats to work out which attack will land the most damage. The least amount damage you can hit an opponent for is 1 point. Note that the 'Prevail' skill can raise stats which will vary the damage an opponent gives and receives depending on the rank of the 'Prevail' skill. Q - I have searched the entire map but I cannot find the hidden areas to get 100%. A - Some maps later in the game are more difficult to obtain 100%. Apart from the skill 'search', you may have to combine 'search' with teleport in order to find locations that are available for you to teleport into. Some maps require a combination of 'flight' and 'search' to locate hidden rooms. Q - I cannot solve Hidden History Hall! A - This map is difficult. To get to the far end of the room in the middle with the teleport, you will need to attack the enemy north of that area with Miksuana the angel with her skill 'Seien" active. Any enemy killed with Seien active will make the area where the enemy died become owned by you. Use Adult Katorit's skill 'Transfer' to move a character to that owned square and they can take over the Deploy Gate. If you cannot reach the enemy to attack and kill it off, go and craft an Infinity spear which will be available from completing Yuiki village. It has a range of 1-9, making it valuable for long range kills and can also be wielded by Lily. In order to reach the isolated location on the bottom-right of the map (and subsequently achieve 100% Control), a character possessing the "Interdimensional" (Flight + Teleport) and "Search" skills will be necessary. One of Roseline's summons happens to come with both of these skills when initially recruited, so using him is a viable option. Q - How can I increase the drops I receive from enemies I kill? A - Two items increase the amount you can loot, Full Mill (+1 drop per kill) and Full Tias (+2 drop per kill). Each item also adds +1 to your allowed moves per turn. The skill 'Treasure Finder' on Valefor (a character only available in New Game+) doubles the amount of items you receive per kill. You can also build a Fortune Telling House that adds another +1 to items dropped per kill. You can collect up to 12 items per kill using Valefor with a Full Tias and a Fortune Telling House active. Killing a boss character that drops items such as unique weapons or stat increasing gems with drop rate benefits active will drop multiples of the same item. Q - How do I capture creatures to upgrade my Elementals / Yuiki? A - You can capture creatures in one of three ways. First of all, the skill "Capture Attack". Note that Fia has two capture skills, "Monster Capture" (used ONLY to capture the Yuiki or elementals that you will control) and "Monster Capture 2" to capture regular monsters. Second, you can build a shield later called "Succubus Shield" that grants an attack called 'Ilza's Restraint' that uses your magic attack (INT vs RES) against the creature but requires the monster to be 1-2 squares away and cannot be used in close combat. Finally, you can build a 'Capture Rope' in your workshop which requires combat according to the range of the weapon you are wielding (ie a 0-0 weapon will require close combat, a 1-3 ranged weapon will require a 1-2 range) and uses your combat attack (STR vs CON) to capture the creature. In all cases, a successful kill (reducing the HP to zero) while using a capture attack will capture the creature as long as you have room back at the fort to contain the creature. Q - In New Game+, I have encountered some demons that started a countdown from 50 days! How do I stop them? A - A new location called "Devil's Vortex" will appear on your map with 4 dungeons located within. The first location will be available for you at the start, but it will take another 6 days for the next location to become available after an attack on the fort by demons. You can re-enter the first two dungeons multiple times, but you can only enter the third and fourth dungeons once. Once you have completed the fourth map, the entire location "Devil's Vortex" will be locked and you will not be able to re-enter any of the dungeons. Make sure you loot the first three maps fully before you enter the fourth dungeon. Make sure you loot the "Ruin Scythe" in the Ruins of Distortion as it is required for a Workshop recipe, which will remain unavailable for you to complete for the rest of the game unless you obtain them. Before the location is locked, it is worth noting that many 5-star creatures are able to be captured for Yuiki upgrades. Q - In New Game+ with Append 1 active, where are the 5 mirror fragments for me to loot? 1 - The fortress in the dungeon "Piled up fort trees". 2 - Senshi's Wetland, "Kumil Village's Spring" 3 - Heaven's Fall, "Valley of Waste" 4 - Urugar's Ridge "Moss Cliff" 5 - Excavation Ruins, "Fort Site" Q - With Append 4 "Bugbug" active, I have entered the first map and there are three event markers, the first one I entered worked but the other two don't respond. What do I do? A - You have to visit the map multiple times as you need to gather special materials from the map (e.g. 5 Blue Fruit and 5 Purple Fruit) to craft the items needed to activate all the events. The final door opens once all three events have been activated. Q - I am at the end of the "Illusion Shrine" and there is an event marker that doesn't respond to me. There is a crawldragon to the north that respawns after I kill it on the next turn. How do I finish this map? A - You have to get the dragon to enter the event marker to activate it. The dragon only follows a person who is no more than two squares away so make sure you have one character kite the dragon to the event marker to unlock the last door. You can also kill the dragon over and over again before kiting it to the event marker to maximise loot or capture it over and over again for elemental upgrades. Q - In New Game+, the location Yuiki Village's last map requires my elementals to kill enemies with Projectile Defense active and most of my character's big hits are ranged only. What can I do? A - Upgrade the strength on your earth and fire elemental to improve their ability to win in melee combat. You can obtain a skill called "Pointblank Blade" to allow the ice elemental to engage in melee combat. Your wind elemental will be mostly useless though if her intelligence is high enough she will be able to do a fair amount of spell based damage and she can heal your other elementals from the damage they sustain. Try to make sure that each elemental has the skill Double Action available before entering the map. Once all four maps have been completed, you can enter each dungeon with your entire roster instead of being limited to just the elementals. Yuiki Village contains some of the best items in the game for your characters. Q - How do I access the content of Append 05? A - You must have completed Route B completely and start a new game with the saved data. By Chapter 5, Avaro will have a question mark on his head and clicking on it will open up a new area, Whalejaw Cape. It is located east of the Sea of Clouds in the middle of the map. Q - In the third Append 5 map at Whalejaw Cape "Magnificent Garden", I cannot deploy any of my units. Why not? A - Wait until the start of the third round, then you can deploy. Q - I failed the "Train Katorit more" mission. What happened? A - Do not proceed to Chapter 7 (aka attack Molzione Castle) until Dragon Valley becomes available. It will become available after a certain conversation held at the fortress. You will then receive the "Search for Adult Katorit" mission. If you are playing on Route B, you must not complete this quest. Q - I failed the "Search for Adult Katorit" mission. What happened? A - Before proceeding to Chapter 7 (aka attacking Molzione Castle) and after completing the Dragon Valley map, you will need to enter another map, transform Katorit into Adult Katorit (click on Katorit and select Adult) and then put Avaro right next to Katorit. You will know if it worked as a short conversation will occur between the two. Q - The Yuiki Village map "Shallow Stream Tower" is confusing me. How do I go to the different islands? A - This image comes from the Japanese blog Baldr Eclair. Q - I have four CGs left to obtain in my gallery. How do I get them? These are the four most common CGs missed by players. # Tab 1 - Ending CGs. If you complete Route A but fail to complete Katorit's growth quests, Katorit will be missing in one of the final CGs. # Tab 3 (3rd row, 3rd from left) - Assassin Ior. Before getting Mikeyu, enter the maps Water Source, Tomb of forgetfulness, Valley of Disposal. Ior should appear in the 3rd map somewhere (appeared at bottom; top). # Tab 4 (3rd row, 4th from left) - Adult Katorit transformation. Near the end of Heaven Dragonbridge after crossing the main ravine at the bottom of the map, the next area contains a Crawldragon Rymdragil. If Katorit lands beside him and transforms into her Adult Form (NOT her Dragon Form), it will trigger a small conversation. Moving to the spot beside him while already in Adult Katorit form also works. # Tab 4 (4th row, 4th from left) - Katorit and Lishenzeri - Instead of killing the final boss during the dragon assault on your fort, let the event expire by skipping the turns while protecting your base (or kill everything except the final boss). After 5 turns, Avaro and his companions will arrive to reinforce you, which will trigger the last CG. Then reload and slaughter the boss since he has a Full Mill. Q - Is this game available in English (yet)? There is an interface patch from ZAP Interface Translations available. They also have a partial dialogue translation patch for the game's prologue. Current progress of their complete dialogue translation is at 63% of all the game's dialogue. Translated dialogue primarily consists of content that is experienced during the first playthrough, though H scenes have not been translated yet. There are also user-submitted entries for VisualNovelReader that provide English subtitles for about 90% of all of the game's dialogue.